particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Free Gaduridos
The Democratic Republic of Gaduridos is a nation considered to be on the continent of Seleya. Its mainland is bordered by Tukarali in the west, and Baltusia in the north. Besides the mainland, Gaduridos is also composed of the large islands of Marligantos and Vintalli, which extend into the Anantonese Ocean. Geography The Gaduri climate varies from tropical in the south to a more temperate climate in the north. The pristine Marligantian beaches and the lush vegetation of Vintalli attract many tourists. One of the most unusual features of Gaduri geography is the Vintallian gorge. Demographics History The nation of Gaduridos was formed when five independent states agreed to unite because of their cultural similarities. The states that signed the document that created our nation was the Island of Vintalli, The Allied Tribes of Pernessia, The Democratic Republic of Salnaeta, the city state of Bentara and the Totalitarian Democracy of Marligantos. The capital of the new nation was chosen to be Bentara on the border of Pernessia and Salnaeta because it was the largest city in the five states and also because the city was effectively a neutral place that would prevent any rivalries between the other states (because of the city's position in an independent city state). Immediately after the first election, the party from Marligantos, the Benevolent Totalitarian Party, was voted to power. The Benevolent Totalitarian Party established a dictatorship. In 2043, free elections were held for the first time, but despite this, the Benevolent Totalitarian Party still managed to win. However four years later in 2047, the Benevolent Totalitarian Party lost the elections to the Social Democrat Party led by Amy Beth, who immediately formed a coalition of more liberal parties and ushered in the modern era of Gaduridos. However, after many years out of office, the Benevolent Totalitarian party attempted to get into power by calling for a referendum on the independence of Marligantos, an Island province to the South of Gaduridos. When calls for this referendum were rejected, The Benevolent Totalitarian Party fled into exile in the nearby nation of Kalistan, and began sponsoring a civil war in Marligantos that lasted for most of the 2060's. Later, this civil war turned into the Kalistan/Gaduridos War, culminating in an invasion of Marligantos in 2068. However, the invasion was unsuccessful, with Kalistan surrendering. A group of rebels then made one last stand in the northern Marligantos city of Azban, finally committing suicide by blowing the city's waterfront district up. The resulting fire spread through most of the city, which had already suffered the brunt of the invasion. After a clean up effort consisting of many nations, Azban has started to be slowly rebuilt. Gaduridos also participated in the First Terran War. Economy Gaduridos' main base of income and employment is the technology industry. States North and South Vintalli: Vintalli is a tropical island, with a diverse environment. The two states are separated by a large gorge, which is almost 500 feet below sea level. Many rumours of strange animals circulate among the native Vintallians. Tropically-coloured ravens are the most revered of the Vintallian cryptozoological animals. A recent expedition, funded by the Totalitarian Party, found no conclusive evidence of the birds, or any of the other animals found in the legends. The native people of the Vintallian Island are not descended from the same stock as the other people of Gaduridos, the Gaduri. Their culture is vastly different from that of the Gaduri, and their language is considered barbaric by most. Their unwavering belief in and worship of legendary animals leads many to believe they are a primitive people. Because of their being ostracised by the rest of Gaduridos, the Vintallian people are very independent. There is large secessionist movement, though it is doubtful they will ever be successful. Marlingatos: Pernessia: Salnaeta: Cities *Bentara - The capital city of Gaduridos. It is located on the borders of Pernessia and Salnaeta. It is a massive city, holding 13 million citizens. *Azban - This city is located in Marligantos. Its population is approximately 700,000. Azban was the focus of a Kalistani invasion during the war, and during the wars final days was the last remaining stronghold of the BTP-FLF. Finally the FLF committed mass suicide by blowing up the waterfront district,causing major damage to the city. However eventually the city was rebuilt. Politics Current Parties *Free movement of Gaduridos *Gaduri Progressive Union *International Freedom Party *Traxian Imperial Party *Partito Nazionale Fascista Category:NationsCategory:Gaduridos